Problem: The expression
\[a^3 (b^2 - c^2) + b^3 (c^2 - a^2) + c^3 (a^2 - b^2)\]can be factored into the form  $(a - b)(b - c)(c - a) p(a,b,c),$ for some polynomial $p(a,b,c).$  Find $p(a,b,c).$
First, we take out a factor of $a - b$:
\begin{align*}
a^3 (b^2 - c^2) + b^3 (c^2 - a^2) + c^3 (a^2 - b^2) &= a^3 b^2 - a^2 b^3 + b^3 c^2 - a^3 c^2 + c^3 (a + b)(a - b) \\
&= a^2 b^2 (a - b) + (b^3 - a^3) c^2 + c^3 (a + b)(a - b) \\
&= (a - b)[a^2 b^2 - (a^2 + ab + b^2) c^2 + c^3 (a + b)] \\
&= (a - b)(a^2 b^2 - a^2 c^2 - abc^2 - b^2 c^2 + ac^3 + bc^3).
\end{align*}We can then take out a factor of $b - c$:
\begin{align*}
a^2 b^2 - a^2 c^2 - abc^2 - b^2 c^2 + ac^3 + bc^3 &= a^2 (b^2 - c^2) + ac^3 - abc^2 + bc^3 - b^2 c^2 \\
&= a^2 (b^2 - c^2) + ac^2 (c - b) + bc^2 (c - b) \\
&= a^2 (b - c)(b + c) + ac^2 (c - b) + bc^2 (c - b) \\
&= (b - c)[a^2 (b + c) - ac^2 - bc^2] \\
&= (b - c)(a^2 b + a^2 c - ac^2 - bc^2).
\end{align*}Finally, we take out a factor of $c - a$:
\begin{align*}
a^2 b + a^2 c - ac^2 - bc^2 &= a^2 b - bc^2 + a^2 c - ac^2 \\
&= b (a^2 - c^2) + ac(a - c) \\
&= b (a - c)(a + c) + ac(a - c) \\
&= -(c - a)(ab + ac + bc).
\end{align*}Thus, $p(a,b,c) = \boxed{-(ab + ac + bc)}.$